


Wing's Flap

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Omegaverse, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is once again challenged by his firstborn's stubbornness. Will is there to talk some sense into him-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing's Flap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginenbchannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imaginenbchannibal).



> This was a quick fic for @imaginenbchannibal on Tumblr. Based on a Post that set a premise of Hannibal having a rebellious child that decided to go Vegan.

"This is ridiculous, stop acting like a child, Viktor."

Will put his fork down, staring at Hannibal and their eldest son. The tension in the dining room could be cut with a knife, exactly like the one Hannibal was pointing at his first born with.

"Hannibal" 

Will whispered his name like a warning. The tone made the man let go of the knife but he continued to stare at the 16-year old who crossed his arms and lay back on the chair as a challenge. The plate in front of him was wiped clean of everything but the carefully cooked piece of liver right in the middle. Will had to admit, Viktor was really talented at making his Father angry since he even bothered to wipe it clean from the sauce it was once covered in. The meat was intact, just like the day before. Untouched, as he gloated in his new vegan mind setting.

"Can I go to my room now? I am finished, Dad" Viktor spoke softly, Will nodded but his husband refused immediately. 

"You are not done, young man. I highly advise you against leaving this table before eating your dinner"

"I am not eating meat, especially since I can't be sure whose meat I am eating today."

Abigail and Misha looked down at their plates, cannibalism rarely came out as a dinner topic, but they sure knew to never bring it up. The twins looked at their Dad and found his sudden stiffness to be anything but reassuring. 

"We are not going to discuss this in front of your sisters, Viktor. You know the rules of this house. I did not raise you to do such an ungrateful waste of what we hunt together as a family. Honor us by eating in silence like you should. “Hannibal continued, clearly annoyed. 

"Eat the rude, you say. Should you eat me for rejecting your efforts to turn me into a monster?"

"Viktor! That is enough!"

Will raised his voice taking his son by surprise. He stood up and left the room with lips pressed it a thin line, the exact same expression his Father had. They were so alike Will had to keep himself from smiling.

"Misha, Abigail, would you like to be excused?" They agreed and quickly ran after their brother, taking their plates and his to the kitchen before going upstairs. "Such good girls"

"Hannibal, you know he only does it to mess with you."

"He is quite keen on doing just that. But refusing meat is refusing his very nature, the very nature we base our lives in, Will"

"He is a Lecter, he is aware of his nature and he is troubled by it. But it's just a phase. He will grow out of it, he always does. You remember that when he was 8 he only dressed in grey?"

"How could I forget? He looked like a prison inmate." Hannibal said, shaking his head at such bad memories.

"One could argue he felt that way since his life was so carefully planned until his sisters were born and you had two more heads to get into."

"Are you in any way trying to blame this on me?"

"Oh no, we are both responsible for whatever our children become" Will quickly answer. Hannibal looked at him, as he found this conversation to make no sense if Will did not intend to blame him of his son's rebellious tendencies. 

"And when he was 10 he would only write in capital letters. At 14, he decided to grow his hair down to his hips, and at 15, he got that electric guitar you hated so much. And he played it every day nonstop. He was actually very good at it."

"He has a record of going against everything I teach in this house."

"You are a drama queen, you know that?"

Will smiled at him, but the favor was not returned. He softly caressed his husband's cheek and felt his tension drove away. 

"What am I supposed to do? Let him become some... Chilton?"

"No, Hanni. Just let him be."

"How is that any better?"

"You are always trying to give him the best. The best clothes, the best taste, the best idea of who he is supposed to be. You feel like you have to since it did you good when you were young"

"Young people need to be directed, Will. Otherwise, we get lost in a world too big. Viktor has too many appearances to keep."

"That is our fault. He is not to be blamed for our lifestyle choices."

Hannibal knew he was right, but he always saw his actions as a way to show how much he loved their children. He wanted Viktor to be the best he could be, to be proud and strong enough to take the world by surprise, just like he did. Just like Will. He never felt as vulnerable as the moment he held Viktor in his arms for the first time. His tiny hand wrapped around his fingers, a touch as delicate as the flap of a butterfly's wings. He needed to make sure those wings could hold him up when his Fathers were no longer there no matter how bad the storm was. 

Will knew this. But he also knew what it was like to be Viktor and have Hannibal meddling in your head and twisting you into what he thought was best. Viktor wanted to be himself, he was a lot like his father, to their mutual dislike, but he was also mad about not being able to become by himself.

"He wants to be, Hannibal. Let him choose what part of us he wants to take in. He always grows out of this phases. But as long as you are there, breathing in the back of his head like a predator, we will always find a new way to assure you he is capable of being the exact opposite of what you want him to be."

"Stubbornness clearly comes from your side."

Hannibal closed his eyes and felt Will kissing his forehead as he stood up.  
"I'll talk to him."

"No. Let him be... "

\------------------

"He gave up?" Viktor was shocked; he expected his Father to storm in and force him into eating. He was actually quite hungry but refused to eat anyone. He had no moral issues with eating whoever died in their basement. But he needed his own reasons to do so. Not eating meat at all seemed like the right way to think with a clear head and he never expected his Dad to make his Father ok with this choice.

"For now. He loves you, very much. He is not as bad as he wants you guys to think" Will lovingly stroke Abigail’s hair as she curled into him. Misha was very happy resting over the huge dog that lay on the floor.

"He has a very rigid way to show you, love, he is strict and demanding, but he is always rewarding. "

Viktor agreed. He already knew his father loved him. He always fought so hard when it came to him. He was not to give up on him soon. He liked that, just like he hated it.   
"You're O.K with this?"

"It's your life, Vik. You are old enough to live a vegan life in a cannibal family and not get us all locked up by doing so. Just like you could be a rock star or have a messy hairstyle, and I would always be happy for you. "

"Thanks, Dad..."

"But, leave your father alone for a while. It takes him longer to change his mind when it comes to meat."

They both smiled, Hannibal joined them a few minutes later. The subject was never mentioned, as he tickled his daughter's into a burst of laughter that quickly evolved into a brawl pillow fight. The dogs ran away as soon as the fun kicked in.

Viktor was not to change his ways yet, but when he came down for dinner the next day he found a vegan option, food as elaborate as the rest of the family's, he felt grateful and loved. Hannibal never addressed this fact, but he was not to be blamed of pushing his son into making choices anymore. He knew he was more than capable of doing so himself.


End file.
